moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad ''(also known as ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2) is an upcoming 2017 French/American animated superhero comedy crossover film. A sequel to Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil, the film also crossovers with the French animated series, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD on July 4, 2017. Plot The Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred) are getting ready to head over to Paris, France to attend an international robotics expo. Things don't go as planned when the six miss their flight. Hiro decides to call his friend, Star Butterfly, through his mirror for some assistance. Meanwhile, Star, while trying to write a research paper on French culture, receives the call from Hiro. She and her best friend, Marco Diaz, head on over to San Fransokyo to help the six. Star uses her dimensional scissors to open a portal to Paris. After a few mix ups, Star, Marco, and the six finally arrive to Paris. Hiro and his friends thank Star and find their way to the expo. Marco decides that he and Star should stay for a little while so they can study French culture for their school paper. While strolling around the city, Star and Marco bump into a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. After the three are acquainted, Marco asks Marinette if he could interview her for their paper. Before she could agree, Marinette spots a villain, Stormy Weather, terrorizing a group of people. Marinette makes a quick excuse to Star and Marco as she runs away. Star and Marco run to go find the Big Hero 6. At the expo, Hiro receives a call from Star. When they hear about the villain, the guys quickly leave and go to find Star and Marco. Marinette hides behind an abandoned building to transform into a superhero named Ladybug. She and her partner, Cat Noir, who is secretly Adrien Agreste (Marinette's crush), meet up and then heads on over to fight Stormy Weather. At the same time, Star, Marco, and the Big Hero 6 arrive and fight the villain. After Baymax holds Stormy Weather down to the ground, Marinette frees the akuma from the villain and saves the day. The townspeople surround the heroes and cheer for them, but they mostly cheer for Star, making Marinette feel somewhat jealous. Later that day, while GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon tour around Paris, Marinette and her friends meet up with Star, Marco, Hiro, and Baymax. Marinette's friends are wowed by Baymax, Hiro is happy that he's making more friends that are his own age, and Alya, Marinette's best friend, develops a crush on Marco, so they all go spend some time together. When Star tells Marinette that she's actually a princess from another dimension, Marinette doesn't believe her at first. So Star opens up a portal and takes herself and Marinette to Mewni. Now that Marinette believes Star, the two decide to explore more dimensions. They suddenly become best friends, to the point where Marinette decides to tell Star her secret about her being a superhero. Star makes a promise to not tell anyone. After exploring enough universes, the two girls decide to head back over to Paris to meet up with the other guys. The next day, another villain attacks Paris. Marinette transforms into Ladybug and sets out to save the day with Cat Noir, only to see that Star and the Big Hero 6 have already beat them to it. Marinette frees the akuma and then leaves in disgust, while Cat Noir stays and congratulates the guys. Star runs to find Marinette by her home. Marinette admits to Star that she was upset that she and the six kept taking credit for saving the day. Star apologizes, as she receives a text from Adrien, asking her if she would like to see a movie later at night. Marinette angrily forbids Star to hang out Adrien. Star refuses, and the two start arguing. Star gets so infuriated that she hits Marinette on the head with her wand. Marinette falls to ground in pain. Star realizes her mistake and runs away, crying. A villain named Hawk Moth oversees the situation and sends a black akuma butterfly to turn Star into a super villain. When the akuma attaches itself inside Star's wand, Hawk Moth takes control of Star. He turns her into a villain named Dark Butterfly and gives her the power of causing pure chaos and destruction with her wand. Hawk Moth promises to give Star whatever she wants as long as she hands him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Star agrees and goes to look for Marinette. Meanwhile, Marinette goes around to look for Star. She finds Hiro and the other guys at the park. Before Marinette could explain what happened between her and Star, they spot Star terrorizing everyone in sight. Marinette, Adrien, and the six split up and run away. Marco rushes to find Alya a place to hide and be safe. Hiro and his friends get into their superhero gear and meet up with Ladybug and Cat Noir on top of a building. Marinette explains to Hiro and his friends that Star is being controlled by a villain named Hawk Moth, and the only way to stop her is to grab hold of her wand, which has the akuma inside. The heroes set out and try to fight Star. Star grabs hold of Marinette and takes her to the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir and the other guys follow them, only for Star to shoot explosives out of her wand and at the guys. Star quickly ties Marinette and some explosive rockets to the Eiffel Tower, and then opens a portal to an abandoned dimension. Before she could jump off the tower, Star's foot gets stuck, so now she and Marinette skyrocket to through the portal. Star accidentally lets go of her wand trying to free her foot. Marinette catches the wand and breaks it, freeing the akuma. Star reverts back to her normal self. With the portal beginning to close and the tower about to explode, Star and Marinette have no choice but to jump from the tower, as it explodes, and jump through the portal back to Paris. Baymax flies to the air to save Star and Marinette from falling. Everything else in Paris reverts back to normal as the townspeople cheer for the heroes. Later that evening, Star and Marinette apologizes to each other and become friends again. Before Star, Marco, and the six head back home, Star decides to have a group selfie of her and all of her friends. The film ends with Star and Marco presenting their research paper in front of their class. Despite everyone's lack of interest of the presentation, the two friends still receive A+'s on their papers. Cast * Eden Sher '''as '''Star Butterfly/'Dark Butterfly' * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' * Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi *'Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon' * Keith Silverstein '''as '''Hawk Moth * Mela Lee '''as '''Tikki * Max Mittelman '''as '''Plagg * Carrie Keranen '''as '''Alya Césaire * Selah Victor '''as '''Chloé Bourgeois * Benjamin Isaac Diskin '''as '''Nino Lahiffe Release The film is expected to premiere on Disney XD on July 4, 2017. The film will feature an original song by singer/songwriter Sia. Sequel Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War is set to premiere on Disney XD on November 26, 2018. The film will also crossover with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House. Teaser posters Category:Disney Category:Disney movies Category:Animation Category:Comedy films Category:Superheroes Category:Crossover Films Category:Animated films Category:2018 films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Sequel films